Chapter 2/Talks
(Space, Earth orbit) The USS Enterprise is in orbit around Earth. (Deck 3, corridor) Captain Martin and Admiral Kira are walking to the nearest turbolift to head to deck 6 to beam to the Federation Supreme Court building. Typhuss maybe you can tell me what I'm going be up against down there John says as he looks at Typhuss. Pepole who hate vigilantes and want to hunt them down says Typhuss as he looks at John. They get into the turbolift. Deck six transporter room 2 Captain Martin says as he gives commands to the computer. (Turbolift) Do you have a dossier on them John says as he looks at the Admiral. No says Typhuss as he looks at John. The lift stops at deck 6 and they walk out of it heading to the transporter room, when their joined by Oliver as Typhuss is surprised by this. Oliver, what are you doing? asked Typhuss as he looks at Oliver. I'm accompanying you and the Captain down to the Supreme court building you're gonna need someone who's been fighting the good fight solo for two years before forming Team Arrow Oliver says as he looks at them. Typhuss is surprised by that. What? Oliver says as he looks at Typhuss. Nothing, I need all the help I can get, let's go says Typhuss as he looks at Oliver. (Federation Supreme Court) Their having a disagreement when Captain Martin in his dress uniform comes in flanked by Typhuss in his dress uniform and Oliver in a suit. What's the meaning of this? Ruve Adams says as she looks at them. Typhuss looks at them. We want to talk about vigilantes and the anti-vigilante task force, I'm a Starfleet Admiral and we have the right to be here the same as you says Typhuss as he looks at Adams. John Martin takes the stand. Greetings Supreme Court I'm Captain John Martin of the Federation starship USS Enterprise and I'm representing the vigilantes because they have no other person to represent them, and we want the anti-vigilante task force disband John Martin says as he looks at them. Mayor Adams looks at them. Captain Martin ah yes you're the moron who wrecked a building with your ship why should we listen to you Mayor Adams says as she looks at Captain Martin. John looks at her. That's because we were on a rescue mission and we couldn't beam a strike team into the building we had to see what was going on, and we're not here to talk about that ma'am Captain Martin says as he looks at her. The anti-vigilante task force must be shutdown, the vigilantes protect people, save them from bad people who want to hurt or kill them and the anti-vigilante task force is a bunch of hotheads who want to hunt down vigilantes says Typhuss as he looks at Adams. She smiles at them. Not happening you and your group are hotheads and risk takers that destroy buildings and hurt people and with this task force I'm putting an end to the hotheads Mayor Adams says as she looks at John, Typhuss, and Oliver. I will see to it that the anti-vigilante task force is shutdown forever and that it will never be used again says Typhuss as he looks at Mayor Adams. She looks at him. You're not the president "Admiral" Mayor Adams says as she looks at Typhuss. You're not the president either, you think you are going to win bring it says Typhuss as he looks at Mayor Adams. She looks at him and leaves the room. I don't know what good that did says Typhuss as he looks at Oliver and John. Both John and Oliver smiled and snickered a bit when the Secretary of defense speaks to them. We'll think about disbanding the anti-vigilante task force for you Admiral and Captain the Secretary of defense says as she looks at John, Typhuss, and Oliver. Well I must have made a good point says Typhuss as he looks at Oliver then at John. John looks at him. Yeah you did sir John says as he looks at Typhuss. Typhuss raises his hand at John. (Mayor Adam's office) She's pacing about as a strange figure is in her office. YOU DIDN'T TELL ME THAT JOHN MARTIN WAS GONNA GET INVOLVED IN THIS, WITH HIM IN THIS I HAVE NO WAY TO GET RID OF THOSE HOTHEADS, AND YOU SHOULD OF PREDICTED THIS WOULD HAPPEN Mayor Adams shouts at the stranger. I had no idea that Captain Martin was gonna get involved in this the timeline keeps changing where you success to the Supreme court disbanding the task force, you must not allow that to happen you must keep fighting this or everything you've worked on will be in vein the stranger says as he's just standing there. Black Canary is watching the meeting through the window and then leaves and is beamed to the Enterprise. (Captain's ready room) I have a good feeling we're winning this debate John says as he looks at both Oliver and Typhuss. I hope so says Typhuss as he looks at John then at Oliver. Oliver looks at him and then at John. I wanna thank you Captain you've been there for the team even if you don't have powers or weapons like we do, you've made a lot of friends from me and the team Oliver says as he looks at Captain Martin. They shake hands as the doors chimed. Come Captain Martin says as he looks at the doors. Laurel walks into the ready room as she's breathing heavily. I-I got-something to tell you guys I was spying on the Mayor and she was talking to someone Laurel says as she sat in a chair in front of the desk. Who was it Laurel says Typhuss as he looks at Laurel. She looks at them. I think its the same shadow that nearly drove the Klingon Empire to civil war in the 2150s Laurel says as she looks at them. John looks at her. And the same shadow that warned Archer about the Xindi assault in 2153 John says as he looks at Laurel then Typhuss and Oliver. So what is he doing here and why is he helping Mayor Adams says Typhuss as he looks at Oliver. John walks around the ready room. From what've read from President Archer's mission logs he's wanting to start a temporal cold war but after the Xindi crisis and the preventing of that alien from an unknown species from disrupting the timeline he's not been heard from ever since and if he's come back then we're in trouble John says as he looks at them. Then the com activates. Captain Martin report to the bridge Commander Kadan says over the com. The group walks out of the ready room. (Main bridge) They walked onto the bridge and see two unknown Federation vessels heading towards the Enterprise. You recognize those ships Admiral John says as he sits in the Captain's chair looking at the main viewer. No I don't says Typhuss as he looks at John. He looks at the main viewer. They could be new ships that were under construction at Mars, tactical analysis Mr. McCabe Captain Martin says as he looks at Commander McCabe. Matt looks at the console and is surprised by it. They've got 52 phaser cannons, 15 torpedo launchers, both primary and secondary shields and drone fighters and slipstream capability Captain Commander McCabe says as he looks at his console then at Captain Martin. John looks at the viewer. Their warships Captain Martin says as he looks at the screen. We're being hailed by the lead vessel Commander McCabe says as he looks at his console. Captain Martin looks at him and nods then turns to the main viewer as it shows the bridge of the lead vessel as both John and Typhuss are shocked to see the Captain of the lead vessel is an old Academy class mate. Captain Martin and Admiral Kira is it well its been a long time since the time you put me in that dreaded penal colony in New Zealand Captain Nelson says on the screen. I was doing my job, what do you want Captain Nelson says Typhuss as he looks at Captain Nelson on the viewscreen. We both were doing our jobs you were giving secrets to the Maquis Captain Martin says as he looks at Captain Nelson on the main viewer. Ethan laughed. You and Team Arrow are charged with destruction of the city and have been placed under arrest, Captain Martin you have 15 seconds to lower your shields or I'll lower them myself Captain Nelson says as the transmission cuts off and shows the two warships in front of the Enterprise. Captain Martin looks at Commander McCabe. Whatever you do Matt don't lower those shields that's just what he wants us to Captain Martin says as he looks at Commander McCabe then at Admiral Kira. What the hell are we going to do says Typhuss as he looks at John. John looks at Typhuss. Well I'm sure as hell not gonna surrender you or Team Arrow to Mayor Adams she'll probably kill you guys John says as he looks at Typhuss, Laurel, and Oliver. Typhuss then comes up with an idea. Launch one of your shuttles and we can control it from here, he will go after it as the shuttle's engines power on and starts moving says Typhuss as he looks at John. Thinking that our fleeing the Sol System good plan, prep the Darwin for launch Captain Martin says as he looks at Commander Kadan. That's not what I meant, John, Oliver, me and Laurel can't leave we have to protect Star City says Typhuss as hwe looks at John. Captain Martin looks at them. What if they force us from orbit then? John asked Typhuss. You want to run go but we can't we have to protect Star City, its our job we won't cut and run says Typhuss as he looks at John.